Reid's First Time
by Flirtatious Fantasy Fiction
Summary: Being best friends to Reid, comes with benefits. Breaking the rules isn't always so bad. Written by Sam.


**_I made this one for all you Criminal Mind fans. Its involving Doctor Spencer Reid, and your name for your enjoyment. (Y/N) means your name. _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy my sexy, hilarious and adorable story. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Sam x_**

* * *

The handsome, tall and somewhat nerdy looking man sat in front of me. His name is Dr Spencer Reid; I've known him since I was 14. Reid is an extremely smart man; I've never met anyone like him. He's quirky, awkward and shy, but god does he talk a lot. Being so smart he knows so many facts about everything, everything except woman.

Reid's never had sex before. He would have been my first if he didn't graduate high school at a young age.

My first sex experience was with Patrick Waters in the back of his car. It was terrible. Don't get me wrong, he was the popular guy in school and was super-hot but he kissed badly and it was just really awkward with him.

I didn't want him having this kind of experience. I wanted him to be with me. Someone he was close too.

* * *

When we were having dinner at work because we were working late, I brought the matter up.

He was fighting with his chopsticks, not knowing how to hold them.

"Spencer?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah (y/n)?" he looked up from his failed attempt of holding the noodles.

"Do you find me attractive?" I asked.

"Ah-ah, yes! I find you very attractive (y/n). You are very beautiful" he responded back quickly and stuttered a little.

I smiled to myself, his eyes watching me like a hawk.

"Why don't we have sex then?" I said starring him in the eyes. He started coughing and choking on the food he had finally put into his mouth.

"I'm sorry?" He asked laughing.

"You heard me. Why don't you and I have sex? You're my best friend and I love and trust you" I took a deep breath removing my eye contact, but know he had a face looking like he was actually considering it. "I've just been thinking, I want you to have the best experience. Nothing terrible, so I thought what about me?" I made eye contact again. Immediately my eyes were drawn to his mouth. That mouth, I wanted to kiss it. He bit his bottom lip, making me squirm in my seat. His lips turned into a smile at the corner of his mouth. I've wanted to fuck my best friend for a long time.

"Studies have shown having intercourse with a friend (or commonly known "Friends with Benefits") does make you happier in mood but does have high risk of falling in love due to the intimacy the pair share." He said as a matter of factly.

I stared at him. He gave me a quick smile.

He continued "Ah, but see only major problem (y/n) is there are protocols, employees can't fraternise with each other in or outside work".

I nodded in sadly in agreement.

* * *

After we finished work about 9.30. I drove Reid and me to our apartment. When we got home I threw my keys on the kitchen bench and went upstairs to have a shower. I washed my hair and shaved my armpits and legs. I finished 5 minutes later and hopped out dripping wet; I covered myself with a towel and walked out of the bathroom into my room. I got dressed into my pyjamas, which was merely just my bra and undies and a dressing robe to cover myself.

I walked down stair were Reid sat on our black large couch, hair soaked, obviously had had a shower too. He was dressed in boxers and a shirt with E=Mc2 on it and was reading a book.

I walked in front of him and he looked up at me confused as what I was doing. I removed my robe and it fell to the white clean carpet. He swallowed his saliva, staring up and down my body.

"Wow" is all he managed to whisper out.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, straddling his hips. I pushed back the hair that sat on his face behind his ear and looked deep into his eyes.

"But-but we can't" he studded a protest but I cut him off.

"I don't care"

I placed my hand on his warm cheek and slowly pushed our lips together while my other hand explored his perfect body. As we closed our eyes, our mouths started moving in perfect sync with each other. I released the kiss and planted tiny kisses in a line on his neck and jawline. I returned back to his peppermint tasting mouth and softly nibbled and tugged on is bottom lip. I returned to pashing his lips and he moaned in my mouth.

He moved my hand away by putting his hands at the side of my head, making the kiss deeper and faster. Taking control, he laid me down on my back while he laid on top putting perfect weight on me.

I searched for the bottom of his shirt while my eyes stay

]shut very much in pleasure and lifted it over his head, trying not to break the kiss. One of his strong hands travelled down my check, past my neck and to my bra. He had some trouble unclipping it, but after a 2 minute try, I let out a giggle and undid it myself. He cupped one in is hand; he began to massage it, making me breath heavily. He started kneading the nipple in his long delicate fingers. I was getting extremely turned on by him. I could fell his erection against my leg and that made me smile, knowing he was attracted to me, made me happy.

He removed my underwear, leaving me completely naked underneath him. He stopped and observed my body. I would have felt self-conscious but, I was so comfortable with Spencer. He smiled at me and said "You are beautiful (y/n) and I'm glad I'm doing this with you".

That was it, I wanted him in me. I continued kissing and pulled down his boxers and his penis sprang out.

He positioned himself and then, he was in me. I felt like he was filling me. It stung a bit as I adjusted to his size. The face he pulled when he entered me was more arousing. He was confused at the feeling, my wet walls surrounding his member. I could tell he already liked it.  
"Move" I said and he did as he was told. He moved slowly at first. Massaging his penis on my walls and hitting my clitoris, already he had found my G spot and he was so good. We kissed moving to the rhythm of our hips grinding together.

He stated to get faster, pulling out and then smashing back into me. I was gaining a numb feeling of pleasure. I arched my back into his hips wanting him to go deeper into me. He was trying to catch his breath each time we separated our lips.

I could feel my orgasm coming. "Spenc-cer I'm-almost-there!" I said through kisses in a breathy tone.

As I hit my climax I screamed out "Holy shit! Spencer!"

I felt like my entire body shatter into a million pieces of pleasure. I felt my inner walls clench down on his penis and that set him off his climax. "(y/n) oh my god!" he yelled. I felt his ejaculation release into me feeling warm and slimy but amazing.

My toes curled and my eyes squeezed shut. I had never felt so much pleasure all at once.

We rode out our high and he collapsed on me in a sweaty, heated mess. He put his forehead onto mine looking into my eyes, breathing in air deeply.

He kissed me before he pulled out making me whimper. I felt like I wasn't full anymore. He sat up and I followed.

"How did you even know how to do what you did Reid?" I asked grabbing my robe from the floor.  
"Well I've always dreamt of you and I being together and I imagined what I would do if I had the chance" he answer back beaming at me and then laughing his adorable laugh.

I smiled putting my robe on, looked down at the floor and giggled.  
"Well now it's time to make my fantasies true" I said seductively.

"Oh! Now is it?" He laughed grabbing my chin and kissed my lips.  
"I think it's time for us to have another shower…" I suggested lifting and eye brow.  
I grabbed his hand and walked up stairs.


End file.
